Hidden Feelings
by CyborgRockStar
Summary: Complete KaiTala. Tala loves Kai, but when he tells him of his hidden feelings, how will Kai react? Thanks for reviewing!
1. 1 of 3

Hi all! Sorry, this fic won't be the greatest. I've never written yaoi before. OOCness ahead.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; it belongs to Aoki Takao.

Chapter One of Three

Tala's P.O.V.

The first day I saw Kai, I felt an attraction to him. Being a dumb little kid, I thought it was because I wanted to be friends with him. But now I know that I love him.

He's brilliant, the way he moves, the way he speaks, and those beautiful eyes, hiding true emotion in their strangely colored depths. I wished I could be with him, hold him, kiss him….I wished he felt the same as I did, this deep feeling of love.

But no, I didn't think he'd feel the same way. I figured he wasn't homosexual, but, you never know. So one day, I decided to give it a shot, you know, walk up to him and be all like, "Hey Kai, what's up? You know what? We've been friends for a long time and all that time I was feeling more. But hey, can you blame me? Dude, you're, like, completely sexy!" Well, not quite like that, but either way, I must have had a hell of a lot of confidence that day.

On with the story, I walked slowly up to Kai, who was practicing with his beyblade, and I stopped next to him, keeping my gaze on his spinning blade.

"Hey Kai."

"Hey."

I shifted my gaze to face him. "I…have something to say."

He must have sensed the notes of hesitation and importance in my voice because Dranzer flew back to his hand and he turned to me, giving me an expectant look with those eyes...

I looked toward the ground silently. 'Oh crap oh crap oh _crap_! What do I say now?'

"What is it?" Kai's question startled me out of my thoughts.

My gaze turned to him and I could read the hint of concern in his eyes. "Well…"

Everything was silent. He stared at me, thinking hell knows what, and I stared at him, thinking about how I was going to say what I came to say.

"What is it?" he repeated.

"There's…something…that I've…been keeping hidden…for a long time," I said slowly, "and…I think…I should tell you. I don't know how you're going to react…but…we'll…still be friends, no matter what?" I felt like such a moron, I sounded like a stupid little girl, I was being completely unlike myself…and I didn't really care, I just wanted to be with Kai.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Yes, we'll be friends. Just spit it out."

I gulped before continuing. "I…I…I kind of…have…feelings…for you." I wanted to run away, but something kept me frozen to where I was standing.

Kai looked indifferent for a moment before smiling. "What? Feelings for me? Interesting joke, Tala. I almost believed you. Why don't you go say that to Bryan or Spencer, see how they react?"

He turned back to the beydish, and the smile disappeared as he launched Dranzer. I stood there, feeling completely broken and idiotic, but I forced a small smile and said, "Yeah, I think I'll do that." With that, I turned and hurried out of the room and back to my own. I flopped down on the bed, feeling as if tears were going to slip from my eyes, but I refused to cry.

After that, things went back to normal with Kai and I. Well, at least he seemed the same, and I acted the same on the outside, but inside, I was heartbroken. It felt as if my soul had been shattered and I couldn't find all the pieces. Though the more I thought aboutthe whole incident,the more I thought, 'Kai and I aren't meant for each other. He's just a heartless jerk, anyway. All I fell in love with was his appearance. The only reason he's back with us is so he can win the Tournament. Friends? Yeah, right. Maybe we were friends before Kai used Black Dranzer that day and his memories were suppressed. But now, he's just power hungry. We may call each other 'friend' but it's no longer true. I don't need him, no one does. Especially me. So I should just forget him.' And the more I thought that, the more it became true.

The days went on, and Kai and I never really spoke to each other or had anything to do with each other. My heart was healing as I lied to myself that I didn't love him, though it seemed to be the truth; I didn't feel as if I was lying to myself. My life was going well without my mind being plagued by Kai, so I was fine.

But one night, I was up late, because I was bored and I didn't feel like sleeping. So, I wandered the hallways. I didn't get far before coming to Kai's room. I stopped outside the door, staring at it. "I don't need you, Kai," I whispered to myself. I stood silently after thatuntil I heard something on the other side of the door: moaning. 'Kai must be having a nightmare.' I smirked a little. 'Well good, he deserves it.' For some reason, I opened the door slightly. Kai was tossing and turning in his bed, muttering incoherently. I watched for a few moments, indifferent, when Kai suddenly awoke and shot up to a sitting position, breathing heavily. Then, he noticed me. We stared at each other, distress hinting itself on Kai's features, and I continued to look indifferent.

"Tala…," he started softly, trailing off.

"Yeah?" I replied monotonously. Normally, I would have cared about Kai reliving some horrible part of his past, but I was feeling much differently toward him, thinking of him as heartless and uncaring, not my friend, just some jerk.

The hints of distress disappeared, and Kai looked like his typical emotionless self. "Today…you forgot," he said in his normal tough voice.

"Forgot?" I didn't really care what I forgot.

"Today…you always remember today. But you didn't this year. Usually you mention what today is, but this year, you didn't. You didn't even talk to me today. You forgot."

"Forgot what?"

He stared at me, emotionlessly. "Today…" he whispered.

I was getting extremely annoyed by him not telling me what I had forgotten the day was, and how little kid-like he sounded."What's today? What did I forget? Just tell me, damn it."

He hesitated. "My birthday."

I kept my indifferent look. "Oh, yeah…I guess it is." I shrugged. "So?"

"You usually remember, that's all…"

"Well, I forgot. Get over it. It should be expected no one would remember your birthday, you're not really a blessing to the world, Kai."

Silence greeted us.

"I know," Kai said softly, "but you—"

"All right, I get it, I usually remember. Why should I care?" I said, annoyance clearly stated in my voice. With that, I turned and left Kai's room.

--Okay, did that suck? Be truthful, now. Please review, tell me if I should continue.

have a nice day

CyborgRockStar


	2. 2 of 3

Hey everybody! Thank you to **GabZ**, **biker chick**, **Werewolf of Fire**, **Game-kid17**, **Bra-Two**, **HimekoSukie**, **Ellen**, **Rejiita**, **KinaihiriHiwatari**, **catseyes77**, **shady gurl**, **Darks Light**, **weirdo**, **aries1391**, and **smartnsaxy** for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; it belongs to Aoki Takao.

Chapter Two of Three

Tala's P.O.V.

When I went to sleep that night, I was feeling good with myself, having gotten a little verbal vengeance on Kai. But the next day, I didn't feel as good about myself. That is because when I looked at Kai for the first time that day, he glanced at me with sadness in his eyes, and he quickly shifted his gaze. I didn't know why he did that, but I decided to forget about it. It was hard to forget it considering he avoided making eye contact for the rest of the day and the two following it. Also, sometimes I would look up to find him staring at me, and when he noticed my gaze, he would look away.

Every time that happened, it felt as if a piece of my already shattered soul fell away into vacant darkness.

Therefore, everyday I felt crappier. Basically, I was feeling sorrowful before because I couldn't tell Kai of my hidden feelings, but when I did, my heart broke. Then, I got my revenge, which only gave me worse feelings. Oh joy.

About two days later, I was laying in my bed, listening to the rain fall outside. I was thinking about Kai. Apparently, my mind was not free of him. I caught myself in my self-deceit, through my lies that I didn't need him or love him. I did still love him, and the fact that I had hurt him hurt me. I could read the pain in his eyes and it reflected in my heart.

But I knew not what I could do. So that night, I thought about what I could do for Kai, to heal both of our hearts. And I remembered his birthday.

That year, I had forgotten the day that Kai was brought into this world as the "genetically perfect" child he is. I was too caught up in my thoughts of love. I knew he didn't consider birthdays any more special than any other day, but it always made him happy that I knew his and remembered it every year. All I really did was say "It's your birthday" and he was in a good mood.

But that year, I had forgotten. And that night, I remembered. I got out of my bed and slipped over to the desk in the room, which stored paper and pen. Flopping back down on my bed with both, I folded the paper in half. For a long while, I thought of what to write on the front. Most cards state the occasion, but I'm not the type to make cards, much less write "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" across the front. So I left it blank and moved right on to the inside.

After much consideration, I wrote my message inside it. When I was done, I tossed the pen back onto the desk, and I gently laid the card down on it.

I lay back down, a bit excited about the next day, but I also felt dread because I didn't want another rejection from the one I loved.

--Short, I know, but oh well. I'm preparing for the grand finale! So please review and come back for the last chapter!

have a nice day

CyborgRockStar


	3. 3 of 3

Greetings to everybody! Domo arigato to **Rejiita**, **Bra-Two**, **Ellen**, **Game-kid17**, **kitty**, **MrsKaiHiwatari**, **Werewolf of Fire**, **hidden**, **Lemmingsrule**, **Darks Light**, **Demolition Angel**, **CC Queen of Death**, and **Minx **for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; it belongs to Aoki Takao.

Chapter Three of Three

Tala's P.O.V.

To tell the truth, I was a bit nervous standing in front of Kai's closed door, holding my piece of paper. But I summoned the courage to knock on the wood. The door opened a crack and Kai stared at me.

"Hey Kai," I began monotonously, trying to sound casual. "I have something for you." I handed him the folded paper, which he slowly directed his eyes to for a moment, then looked back at me.

I couldn't stand to look in those vacant eyes so I looked at the paper and mumbled, "Look at it", which he did.

Slowly, he unfolded it and read my message. The silence seemed interminable as I stood there, shifting uncomfortably.

Finally, Kai looked up at me. His crimson orbs, which had been empty a few minutes before, had hints of surprise in them.

"L—love…me?" Kai's question left his mouth in a whisper. "You…were serious?" His voice was pretty monotonous, though.

I wanted to look down, but I kept my eyes focused in his. "Yes," I replied firmly.

Silence fell upon the world. That happened a lot between us, and it made me a bit uneasy. But I didn't show my uneasiness that time.

Then, something completely unexpected happened, not that I know what I was expecting from the unpredictable Kai.

Kai took a step toward me and placed a gentle, small kiss on my cheek. He pulled away slowly, looked in my eyes for a brief moment, then turned around and returned to his room, shutting the door behind him.

I stood there confused for a while, but a small smile eventually made it onto my face.

Now, Kai and I are adults, and we share an apartment in Russia. Kai is out somewhere for business currently; he took over his grandfather's company a while back. I was staring out the window, thinking about him, when I decided I should make myself useful.

We hardly clean up our apartment; then again, we hardly need to. But I decided I would try.

We have separate rooms, though we usually don't sleep in different beds. I went into Kai's room and I noticed a piece of wrinkled paper lying on his neatly made bed. So now, here I am, ambling over to his bed, taking a seat. I pick up the paper and unfold it, and I realize that this is from that time in our teenage years after I confessed my love.

_Kai, I'm sorry for what I did, what I said. I wanted to hurt you because you hurt me, but it only worsened my feelings and our situation. Please forgive me, Kai; I am truly sorry. _

_I wish you a happy birthday, Kai, and though you may not be a blessing to the world, you are a blessing to me. _

_I understand if you do not feel for me as I feel for you, but please try to understand my feelings._

_I love you Kai and I always will. Tala._

**End**

Well? How was it? Please review!

have a nice day

CyborgRockStar


End file.
